Talk:Bad Drawingz iz Us
Thanks to those who've joined, already. SprinklemistSend me a message. 14:54, 12 June 2009 (UTC) This'll be a fun challenge! LOL--TDI ninja #1234TDI Ninja talkmy ninja help 15:32, 12 June 2009 (UTC) I really hope so. Muaha! SprinklemistSend me a message. 16:18, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah, especially for me & Sunshine!--TDI ninja #1234TDI Ninja talkmy ninja help 20:48, 12 June 2009 (UTC) AND ME!!!! Why do you think I'm so UNTALENTED??!!! JK-- Charlie!We have to get past the Oomoo with out waking him up!NOOO 09:54, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Ha ha! Leshawna looks like pac man! LOL --Rise of the Owester Whassup! 00:53, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Heh, She does! XD--TDI ninja #1234TDI Ninja talkmy ninja help 01:01, 29 June 2009 (UTC) I thought she looked like the Poopsmith from Homestarrunner... SprinklemistSend me a message. 01:22, 29 June 2009 (UTC) How odd, I thought she looked like a fish... Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 01:24, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Well, whatever she looks like, I think she qualifies as a bad drawing. SprinklemistSend me a message. 01:27, 29 June 2009 (UTC) WOKKA WOKKA WOKKA!!!! (LOL, I couldn't resist XD) Sunshine + Ravioli 01:29, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Where do we post the pictures??? User:Cards777 Just on the main 'Bad Drawings iz Us' page. If you mean that you're not sure how to upload a picture, go here: . SprinklemistSend me a message. 13:35, 2 July 2009 (UTC) can we hand draw them? --Sorrie!always in the paws of Starclan 15:53, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Yes. Hand drawing is fine. SprinklemistSend me a message. 17:08, 3 July 2009 (UTC) cool drawing racoons will be hard --Sorrie!always in the paws of Starclan 17:14, 3 July 2009 (UTC) When is the judging???????????? User:Cards777 I can't seem to edit this camp so I'm putting my entry here. --NinjaIzzy: You're holding my hand... Well excuse me while I throw up! 17:37, October 3, 2009 (UTC) OOH! I know the answer to this one! try turning off the rich text editor, there seems to be some kind of a glitch with it or something that prevents edits for certain people on certain camps, I don't know why --I admit it, what's to say? 17:40, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Rich what? --NinjaIzzy: You're holding my hand... Well excuse me while I throw up! 18:06, October 3, 2009 (UTC) the "rich text editor" thing. I don't exactly know what it is, but it seems to be the problem with some edits. just go under preferences, and you can turn it off. --I admit it, what's to say? 18:10, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Just post your entries here, NIzzy, if you continue having problems. I'll insert your picture for you. SprinklemistSend me a message. 20:00, October 3, 2009 (UTC) The rich text editor is the thing that activates the wikitext when you type it. It's not on this particular talk page, but it's on others. --Tdifan1234 - Legendary Nerd! 21:16, October 10, 2009 (UTC) When's judging? (I sound really impatient) User:Cards777 Today. I'll post it after I draw Jasmine's picture for Total Drama Costume Designer. SprinklemistSend me a message. 20:17, October 25, 2009 (UTC) K Thanks!!! *crosses fingers* Can't Wait!!! User:Cards777 How much longer till the winner is announced and BTW,is there gonna be a season 2?--Tdafan123 17:57, November 8, 2009 (UTC)Tdafan123